Devour
by KINGOFEMOSFOREVER
Summary: This story, is up for adoption!..If interested PM me. Thank you. ADOPTION!
1. Prologue!

Hello beautifuls. I have decided to make this for my love of Fenrir and Harry and there really isn't alot of them out there sooo I wanted to actually make one that would really last and be a full story.

Warnings for story: Lemons!=],(maybe)rape:(, language!, Chan;3(Harry will be 12 or 13), anddd kidnapping! :] Ohhhh andd in this story Lily and James don't die!..I need them alive at the moment hahahaaa!..(I'm evil if you haven't noticed)!..Teheheeheeheteheehee..And Harry doesn't know about magic yet, since he is six soo if you don't like that, then that's your problem!

I do not own Harry Potter...*cries*...Other wise there'd be lots of sex, and Harry and Voldemort, or Fenrir or Scarbior or Draco would be having him every chappy...And that didn't happen! So I obvisiously don't own Harry Potter! Wahhhh!

Enjoyyyy!

But before you enjoy my feast, you must be warned that I am using a drawn picture that I found from Google, to describe Fenrir because I don't like the way he looks in the movies. But the girl that drew the picture made him look amazingly, and deliciously sexxii so I just had to use the picture for my own art! There will be a link at my ending note thank you!...I do not want people going "thats not what he looks like!" in annoying voice banter!

But now, enjoy this pleasure filled feast I am prepared for you!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

He met his mate at such an early age, at the tender age of six, and when he did he could control himself enough to stop from kidnapping the small boy. He was in a park, the sky becoming dark, he was seated at a swing, just sitting, his head looking down. From where he was, hiding in the bushes, crouching down just observing the boy for the moment, he could see the boy was crying. He didn't know why, nor did he really care, he was going to making this boy his meal for the night. His feet crunched on a branch being urged to snap. The sound echoed in the empty park, making the boy's head snap up and look directly to the bush that he was crouched down in. And just as the boy's eyes looked into his, he didn't have the urge to bath his senses in his blood but to devour the _flesh_ of his mate. He wanted to go forward, sweep the _sweet_ boy into his arm and mate with him, to take him for his own, to mark him so only he could have him, to lock him away so he wouldn't ever see the light of day. His scent called to him like a beckon in the dead of night. And it took all his strength, which was slipping slowly away, to not rip his flesh open to give him the mark that would be the sign that he belonged to him.

Fenrir Greyback stepped forward, the moon light hitting his skin, his grey-blue eyes, hooded, his silver hair that had wisp's of black intertwined was pushed up, looking _almost_ tousled, the same matching colored of gruff hair covered his chin, wrapping around his face. He could feel the gaze of the young wizard on him the moment his feet hit the mushy ground. His eyes raked the boy's body like he was the last piece of meat in the world. Harry knew the second his wide green eyes connected with his grey-blue ones that he wasn't someone safe. Darkness basically claimed his aura, it surrounded him like a blanket on a cold night, covering him, protecting him. But even then Harry didn't run away, which was odd to Fenrir, who was use to the fear that filled the eyes of his prey.

Fenrir walked, slowly, to where he's pretty little mate sat, he kneeled when in front of the small boy, who looked in his eyes as if he was the bravest of men. The werewolf smirked, he really would enjoy his little mate afterall. "Hello, little lamb." his voice was ruff, the lust had etched it's way into his throat. The scent of his mate was swirling around him like the air that he breathed. He really did have to restrain himself from ripping the boy from his seat and taking him right there under the waning moon. But since his little one was around the age of six he couldn't have all of him yet...But he would, soon enough. Harry could feel the small amount of fear creep into his veins as the large man in front of him, leaned forward to take a few sniffs at him. But still the small boy looked him in the eyes, eyes that had a ring of amber around the outside of the blue-grey iris.

Harry did want to run but it felt as if his muscles were frozen like ice, he was stuck to staring at the large man, with the weird eyes. And when Harry said large he meant in muscle mass. The man looked like he was built to kill, he wore no shirt so the young boy could see the man's dirty chest, that had lightly dusted hair trailing down into the ratted pair of sweats he wore. His arms looked thick, and Harry could tell that his legs were just as big. That's not all that made Harry shiver in fear, the man had this look in his eye and a smirk on his face that just meant trouble. Fenrir hummed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the smell of his little one. It wasn't like anything he had ever wafted before. He smelled like the dark tones of pines with the sweet hint of honey.

As he opened his eyes once more, he stared into fear filled emerald ones, he chuckled lowly, the delicious fear coming from his little mate had his already aroused erection strain against its bindings. Fenrir raised a hand to stroke the side of Harry's face, his knuckles grazing the boy's quivering bottom lip. The werewolf couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and tracing Harry's mouth with his tongue, tasting sweet flesh. That light touch of tongue against flesh was enough to make Harry break, his body unfroze and he backed away from the werewolf, trashing in the swing, he fell his bottom hitting the ground, but still he backed away, trying with all his soul to move away from the large, scary man. Fenrir raised a brow and his smirk turned into a dark smile that changed into a light snarl as he crept forward, to the little boy that was scooting his butt away from his.

"Enough of this little lamb. It's time to leave, little one." Fenrir launched himself forward and lightly tackled the boy making sure he was not hurt before picking up Harry by his shirt and took off into the night with the little one safe in his arms.

All the while Harry was whimpering, tears flowing down his face.

* * *

><p>Alright well that was the prologue...Ya think I should continue this? Leave me a review to tell me what ya think! Thanks loves! ;3<p> 


	2. Chapter One!

Hello beautifuls. Ya miss me! Of course you did!

Warnings for story: Lemons!=],(Attempted)rape:(, language!, Chan;3(Harry will be 12 or 13 when the kinda touching really starts he will be 15 when the actual lemon happens!), anddd kidnapping! :]

Ohhhh andd in this story Lily and James don't die!..I need them alive at the moment hahahaaa!..(I'm evil if you haven't noticed)!..Teheheeheeheteheehee..And Harry doesn't know about magic yet, since he is six soo if you don't like that, then that's your problem!

I do not own Harry Potter...*cries*...Other wise there'd be lots of sex, and Harry and Voldemort, or Fenrir or Scarbior or Draco would be having him every chappy...And that didn't happen! So I obvisiously don't own Harry Potter! Wahhhh!

Enjoyyyy!

But before you enjoy my feast, you must be warned that I am using a drawn picture that I found from Google, to describe Fenrir because I don't like the way he looks in the movies. But the girl that drew the picture made him look amazingly, and deliciously sexxii so I just had to use the picture for my own art! There will be a link at my ending note or on my profile thank you!...I do not want people going "thats not what he looks like!" in annoying voice banter!

But now, enjoy this pleasure filled feast I am prepared for you!

Waiiittt, I forgot to thank all my delightful reviewers, without you, this chapter wouldn't be up yett! Love you guys, you keep me going lovers! Heyyy to Sablecurse, I have read your story Escaping the World before even writing this and for you to like and review my story is an honor! Thank you so much love!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Harry woke up squished to a chest, one thick arm was wrapped around his mid-section, while the other one was pressed into his collarbone, if it was up an inch farther he would be choking. The second thing that Harry noticed was something pressed into his back, it was large, slightly thick, and was poking him right above his bum. He didn't know what it was but Harry sure didn't like it. The hot breath that soothed over his head made his hair fall in his eyes and tickle him alittle, which in turn made him squirm lightly and giggle quietly. As he squirmed his body, his bum brushed against the thing poking him, and he could feel it twitch. Harry, being the curious young lad he was, rubbed up against it, wondering what it was. He continued to rub his bum and lower back against it, the thing twitching along. He was going to try to reach his little hand to get to it, so he could touch and prod at the thing; he thought he could tell what it was if his hand felt around it. But that was when, he heard a low growl, filled with primal need. The arms around him flipped him on his back and he was being hovered over by the man from last night. Harry thought the whole ordeal was a dream, but that was not the fact. It was all too real, and as the man, with eyes of grey-blue with that circle of amber ringing the outside of the iris, stared down on him he really felt afraid.

Fenrir had awaken to a very pleasant surprise. He had his arms wrapped around his little mate, the boy was curled up on him. He was going to reveal in the peaceful moment when his tiny one rubbed his little bum on his very large, very real morning wood. He looked down to see his mates confused face, and then he slid his bum against his dick once more and he growled lowly in the back of his throat. If he was hard before then his cock was now at full attention waiting for something to please it. _Take him!_ his inner wolf yelled. But Fenrir ignored it, he didn't want to hurt his small one.

He growled one more time, which was because his little mates hand had reach to touch him, and flipped the boy over onto his back, so he could stare into his lambs eyes. His little one's eyes were an intense green, bright, outstanding, and at the moment filled with fear. But that didn't matter to his wolf, who at that second was yelling at Fenrir for not taking the boy when he could.

_You fool! Claim him for your own, you pansy-ass! Your taking too long, what if someone else mates with him! Will you just stand by and let him be taken away from you! _his inner beast shrieked at Fenrir, who was resisting his urges to take the all too tempting boy underneath him. But, of course, Fenrir was stronger than the urges that were pushing him. He wanted to give in, but wouldn't for the safety of his tiny one.

Harry felt like he was being crush at the moment, for the man from last night was holding him down staring, unblinking, into his eyes. But he also felt his heart swell to the point of bursting when the man stroked his cheek with his knuckle, his face closer to Harry's neck sniffing at his natural scent. Harry heard the man sigh with a look of complete adoration, his grey-blue amber ringed eyes softening.

"Well, well, well looks like Alpha's got himself a mate!" the voice was calm, soothing, light.

"How endearing!" while the second voice was deep, frightening.

The two completely different, and at the same time alike, voices boomed to the left of the pair, Harry turned his head slowly to look at two men(well he thought they were men at least) with molten hot golden eyes, with a dark ring of amber around the pupil, they both were pale, one had black hair which was short in an almost a-line bob, while the other one had pink hair which was short and spikey. Harry was sure the black haired one was a woman but it couldn't be because the well defined, and muscled chest. They both wore ragged jeans, with large holes all around them. The two were tall, around six' two, with the same smug expression. Harry had already decided that they were twins, the high cheekbones, the long, almost pointy nose, the alomond shaped golden eyes, the perfect lips. Harry was memorized by the pair, as they made they're merry way toward the boy and Fenrir. And at that moment Harry noticed that they were in a large cave, and the twins were coming in from the mouth of it.

Fenrir, despite his mates glazed over expression, was not at all happy. The twins were a part of his pack, and he told every member that he would not be disturbed, that he would come out on his own. But of course, the trouble twins had to see the little one before everyone else. Fenrir really didn't know why he even turned the annoying twins that were walking into his cave.

"What do you want!" Fenrir snarled and jumped up from Harry, who was at the moment very confused. The twins didn't even flinch but the fear was deep in there eyes. "We only wanted to see your beautiful mate, Alpha, no need to bite our heads off." said the twins together, there fear induced eyes glittering.

"Well since you want to see him so bad, watch him for me while I hunt! And if anything bad happens to him, I will rip you limb from limb!"

"Why of course-" the black haired twin stopped.

"Alpha, dear one!" and the pinked haired one continued, finishing the sentence off.

Fenrir stomped away with one more look to Harry, who was still more confused than ever. The two annoying ones, chuckled, and sat on the bed, which was placed on the ground. "Hello little one! My names Azulia." Azulia, the black haired twin, said his soothing calming voice entering Harry's minds making him scoot alittle closer to the new man. "I am Valium, dear one. I hope Fenrir, the man that was just in here, didn't frighten you too much." Valium, the pink haired twin, brushed his fingers across Harry's cheek, and patted his inky black hair. Harry curled in between the twins and rested his head on Valium's knee. "Do not worry small deary. Just sleep." Both twins said, and that was the last thing that Harry heard before his eyes closed and he was off to dream land.

* * *

><p>James and Lily Potter were not happy. Not only were they not happy they were terrified for there child, who was gone, no where to be found. They're little Harry asked to go to the park for an hour or two and never came back. Lily was, of course, against Harry going out at such a young age alone, but Jame insisted, saying his little boy had been growing up, and told him to be back at exactly eight. And when the clock struck eight and Harry didn't walk into the house his little tired smile stretched on his face, the Potter's knew something was wrong. They're little boy listened to every ruled, followed them to a <em>T<em>, and wouldn't come in late. So the Potter's walked briskly to the park, tears in Lily's eyes, to see if there little boy lost track of time playing on his own. But the park was vacant, expect for the stench of werewolf.

When James Potter walked around the swing set, and the wind blew over him, he knew the smell from anywhere. The smell was horrid, like rotten flesh and blood. The witch and wizard, knew, deep in they're hearts that there son was taken from them by a werewolf. They would probably never know what became of there son. Lily wanted to believe that he was still alive, still breathing in the air around them. But James, always the bitter one, expected that his Harry was dead, in the stomach of a very full, and going to be dead one day, werewolf.

As the Potter's walked home, not wanting to use magic, they weeped. They cried like babies fresh from the womb, and even at home they wouldn't stop. James held Lily in his arms and they cried til' they're stomachs hurt and they're eyes were red and puffy. (AN:Yes I know very short intro of the Potter's but as the years go by, for them, they were be longer!)

* * *

><p>When Fenrir got back to the cave, a dead deer slung over his shoulder, he found his mate asleep, Valium and Azulia looking down on him, both stroking his hair, whispering things to each other. "You know Valium, you must be careful, I know that you harbor a deep liking to the boy, but he is Aphla's! You have respect that!" Azulia warned, his deep golden-amber ringed eyes, going a shade lighter, as he nuzzled his head against his brothers. Valium nodded, and was about to say something when he smelt the scent of freshly killed deer, and blood. A muttered, fuck, was in the air as Valium turned his head to look at his Aphla, who looked at him with eyes that could kill.<p>

"Harboring some feelings are you? Valium if you EVER touch a hair on my mates head, I will end you! I will tear every limb from you body starting your LIMP fucking dick! Got that? Now _OUT_!" Fenrir snarled, dropped his kill, and launched himself at the pink hair man, who took the tackle. Valium's fear showed on his face this time, and he whimpered, baring his neck for the older man, a sign of submitting. Fenrir dug his sharp nails into the younger werewolf's neck then got up, holding the younger by his neck, and threw him against the cave wall. Valium's whimpered cries, sounded even when he ran out of the cave, on all fours, his brother following on his feet.

Harry, in the midst of it, had woken from his light nap to Fenrir throw Valium, and wrapped his arms around himself, backing himself against the wall, looking with huge fear ridden eyes. Fenrir didn't even noticed that his mate was awake as he growled, pacing back and forth, his face contorted in anger. "I will kill him! If he tries to touch my mate I will rip him to pieces." muttering along, Fenrir tried to calm down. But to no avail. _Always the fool! Don't you see your mate is terrified rocking himself back and forth looking at you like you grew a third eye! Stop worrying about yourself and calm him down! Fucker! _his inner wolf said calmly, and that was when he saw his mate staring at him like so much fright to made him want to whimper.

Fenrir tip-toed to his mate, trying to look as welcoming as possible, he kneeled in front of him. Harry tried to back away but couldn't because of the wall behind him. He's eyes were basically half his face, the green orbs filled with fear, confusion and curiousity. "I'm sorry little one, that I frightened you. But that man, is a very, very bad man. And he would have hurt you if I didn't come and save you!" Fenrir didn't lie. Valium at one point on time, maybe not right now, would have tried to hurt his mate, and that just wouldn't do!

When Fenrir took another step forward, Harry didn't try to move away, he stayed in his place. "Now come little one, I have some food for you." Harry did as ordered and crawled off the bed on his hands and knees, and into the arms of Fenrir, who almost purred when Harry wrapped his little arms around his neck.

The werewolf, carried Harry to the fire that was nestled deep within the cave before disappearing to grab the dead deer. A few seconds later he returned, to see Harry staring deeply into the fire, watching the flames flick out at him. "It's beautifl isn't it?" Fenrir asked quietly, as he dropped the deer in front of Harry. The boy's eyes widened and he looked at the deer like it was a flying pig. "I can't eat that." Harry said in a whisper.

"Why? Is it not big enough for you little one? Should I go catch a bigger one?" Fenrir asked in a rush, the need to please his mate flow through his veins. "No, no, it's just I can't eat raw meat. It has to be cooked first. Mama said so." Harry said, his lips pursed in a little pout. Fenrir smiled, a rare sight to see, and complied grabbing a few things before, cooking a small portion of the deer for Harry.

And as the little one attacked the pieces of deer, his teeth trying to rip it apart, he dug his sharp teeth into his meal, the raw and blood meat of the deer. He finished, with a stream of blood running down his chin, trickling it's way toward his chest. But it was stopped by a small hand wiping it, "Mama says you always have to stay clean while eating. It's a rule." said Harry matter-of-factly.

"It seems, you mother sets too many rules. You must be wild, young one, be free. I will teach you that."

* * *

><p>Alright thank you dearies! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed or read! Or added the story or me as a favorite!<p>

Please tell me what you think! This chapter is around 2,802 words so be happy!

Well here is the link I forgot last time! http :/blackstar90. deviantart. com/art/ Fenrir- Greyback -Illustration- 72221555?q =sort%3Atime +favby%3 AAna-Sha dow-W olf&qo= 0

Just put that in without the spaces!

This is what I see when I think of Fenrir actually, the movie version of him makes me want to hide under my bed, cause he seems like the type of guy that would rape you while you sleep! Soo yeahh!

Tell me what you think my lovers! Enjoyy!


	3. Chapter Two revised!

Hello beautifuls. Ya miss me! Of course you did!

Warnings for story: Lemons!=],(Attempted)rape:(, language!, Chan;3(Harry will be 12 or 13 when the kinda touching really starts he will be 15 when the actual lemon happens!), anddd kidnapping! :]

Ohhhh andd in this story Lily and James don't die!..I need them alive at the moment hahahaaa!..(I'm evil if you haven't noticed)!..Teheheeheeheteheehee..And Harry doesn't know about magic yet, since he is six soo if you don't like that, then that's your problem!

I still do not own Harry Potter...WAHHHH! J. K Rowling why do you tease me so? Your so meannn! Hey at least I can play with her characters like puppets! :3...I truly am evil!

Also people the attempted rape happenes in this chapter!...Oh no's! But he gets saved! YAY!

Haha time to enjoy another round of Devour! Are you ready bitches!

Thanks for the reviews, I really did enjoy them deeply! Love you guy. Show me some more love? Haha!

_Devour _this my loves!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

_Four Years Later! _

Harry ran for his life, his head ducking and dodging through trees, jumping over stumps, looking back every one and awhile. His breath was heavy, his eyes scuttling over everything that moved. He was taller than his old six year old body, he truly had a lithe form, his small arms and legs much more defined from running, and lifting heavier than normal things. He lost some of his baby fat, his face still slightly rounded, but it was more sculpted than before.

Harry felt as if his legs would give away any minute, he had been running for hours, he came to a stop, he flew behind a tree, green eyes focused on every step he heard. The forest was starting to darken, the sun was sure to be going down soon. The boy wouldn't move a muscle afraid that he would be heard, his ears strained to hear even the slightest sound from the light foot steps coming quicker than before. "Come out, come out! You can run but you can't hide from me!" the dark voice, was coming closer and closer, Harry was sure he would be found any moment. One scoot he would make the lightest of sounds, one breath too loud, he would be caught. And he couldn't run now, he knew the voice was way too close this time around.

Harry pressed himself deeper into the tree, wishing to melt away into the bark, to be hidden completely. And then his foot put alittle too much pressure on the ground, and one tiny twig snapped under the weight_...Fuck_! Harry cursed in his mind, and tried to run for it to just be caught in a slight embrace, lips found the edge of his ear, "Found you!"

Harry laughed, "Valium! No fair you so cheated, just like you always do!"

"Me? Never!" Valium, the pink haired _Pris _twin, the very cunning, tall, sharp nosed, pale, werewolf, who had harbored a crush on the boy since the age of six.

"Don't act all innocent Val! You know your a cheater!" Harry said with a slight blush adoring his cheeks.

"You make me sound horrible, dear one!" the laugh that emitted from the werewolf was deep, almost demanding. Valium looked down on the boy in his arms like he was made of china, and just one fierce look would break the boy. But of course, he knew the boy wouldn't be broken so easily. He was, afterall, Fenrir's mate. The older, but still young as well, at the age of twenty, werewolf let Harry go from his embrace, "All right we'll come and play again tomorrow and you are going to be it!" Harry nodded in acceptance a slight laugh bubbling from his throat, and jumped onto the pink haired werewolves back, wrapping his arm around his neck holding on tight, keeping his eyes closed. Valium, when he knew the boy was ready, took off running, toward the village, the packs place of living at the moment.

As they neared the village Valium set the boy down, and walked to the edge of the tent covered, cave dug, village. "Alright little one go run off and don't get into trouble! Go find Azulia or Fenrir. Maybe go see Trent? He was looking forward to seeing you today!" Valium nudged the boy toward the other werewolves who were playing around, rolling around in the dirt, nipping, growling, the bright amber ringed eyes, shining in the slight light. Harry, throughout all these years, was still afraid of everyone but Trent, a tall, lanky teenage werewolf with deep blue eyes, Van, a man with pink-red amber ringed(a trait of all werewolves Harry found out) tall and well defined, then there was Fenrir, who was beyond words beautiful(who didn't like being called beautiful by his mate everyday.) Valium was another who he trusted with his life, along with his brother Azulia(who preferred being called Az.) and one more, a boy, around the age of 13, his name was Dema, he was short for his age, had an always glazed over expression, and his gorgeous hazel amber ringed eyes were always set on him.

Harry ran off to find Trent, who he had ditched to play with Valium. Valium was like an older brother to him, always there for him when he needed to talk about his feelings for Fenrir, or when he wanted to play or wrestle. He was the perfect brother, and while Azulia was a man, Harry thought of him as a sister. His eyes always softer than his brother's, they're features the same, but totally different at the same time. Azulia had an a-line bob of deep blue-black hair, while her brother had his pink hair cropped very short and spikey.

Harry, still deep in thought, ran into someone, bumping into their chest, falling onto his bum rather hard, his hands getting scraped from trying to catch himself. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump you. I do hope I didn't cause you great displeasure." Harry brushed himself off as he helped himself from the ground. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little ditcher than I was looking for!" Trent deep heavy set voice ran through his ears, and before the older boy could stop him Harry launched himself at him, wrapped arms around the boy, hugging him tight.

"Well hi! Did someone miss me?" Trent smiled down on him and kissed the top of his inkling black hair. Harry nodded into the front of Trent's chest, clothing didn't really matter for the werewolves, the only person in the whole village that really cared about clothes was little Harry, ever the modest one! "Well I'm glad, I missed you too little one!"

Trent looked like any normal teenager(seventeen) with shaggy brown locks that reached his shoulders, his dark blue eyes, piercing, tall, lanky with an almost six-pack of well defined muscles.

_Not like Fenrir of course! _Harry thought. In Harry's mind no one could beat the handsome silver haired werewolf. He was most delicious piece of candy in the candy shop! Well to Harry(and most of the female population) at least. He had started crushing on Fenrir around the time of his nineth birthday.

Fenrir was a very powerful werewolf, the Alpha of one of the largest packs in England, and was hopelessly in love with Harry. Harry, though he didn't know it, was Fenrir's mate, and the older werewolf would do anything for his little mate. He had a strange need to please his mate, in everyway possible, of course Fenrir had yet to touch the young one, though his inner wolf wanted to take the boy the moment his eyes landed on his six-year-old form. But his urges would fade away when the boy talked to him, and they spent time with each other. Harry loved being with Fenrir all the time. But the older werewolf had his Alpha duties to fullfil, and would send Harry to play around with Trent, whose dad John was the beta, or Dema, sometimes Harry got to play with Valium, though Fenrir hated it.

Valium had also fallen in love with the boy, who had reminded him so much of his mate, but the man died three years before Harry arrived, and that was what stopped Fenrir from killing the pink hair twit. Fenrir felt pity for the young wolf, with the exotic golden eyes, because it is a harsh thing to lose a mate. Fenrir, and the rest of the pack, were surprised that Valium had yet to kill himself. Harry, Fenrir expected, was what kept Valium alive. And if the young wolf enjoyed his mates company then fine, he just shouldn't enjoy it too much! Fenrir though, trusted Trent because he was very, and I mean _very, _straight. Trent, Fenrir deduced, was a good kid, that had made friends with the boy, who was very, well, _loveable_. Everyone in the pack loved their Alpha's mate, he was too cute to not love.

Trent was not one to fear... "So little man, whattya wanna do today?" the older boy asked Harry, who looked up at him with those amazingly green eyes, bright and wonderous.

"I don't know, lets play anything. I wanna do whatever you want Trent." Harry was truly one of the most innocent souls in the world, he was trusting, though he shouldn't have had his guard down. Trent smiled deeply, white crooked teeth bared for all to see. "Alright. Follow me little one. I'm sure you and me will have some _fun_." Trent took Harry's hand, it was tiny compared to his larger one, and almost dragged the boy into the forest, his thoughts on the moments to come. Harry followed, tripping sometimes, Trent pulling him along like he was a rag doll.

**Warning!: Attempted Rape ahead! If you do not wish to read then pass it along! No flames! They will be clunked on the head with a metal broomstick!**

When they were far enough inside the forest, Trent stopped and pushed the boy into a tree. Harry stumbled and braced himself against a tree, looking up at Trent wondering why he was being so forceful. "Trent wha-" Harry was cut off by Trent smashing his large lips against his small ones, a thick warm, wet, tongue pressing against the petals.

Harry, following orders that Fenrir had once told him, struggled against the older boy's hold, big hands grabbing tiny arms, bruising his skin already, Trent, dug his nails into the boy. Harry gasped from the pain, opening his mouth ever so slightly, but that was all that the older boy needed to push his tongue into his mouth. The wet, warm, disgusting muscle moved around inside his mouth, petting his own tiny muscle, and exploring every nook, every space it could find. Harry's emerald eyes burned with tears, they stung him like the pricks on his arm. Sliding down his face, tears wet the skin, that was reddening with fright. The older boy pulled away, looking down on the younger one, his tear stained face would be in his mind forever. The werewolf, still smirking with a rather smug expression on his face, brushed his knuckles, not at all gently, against Harry's cheek, gathering a tear and bringing it to a curved mouth. Trent licked the bead of tear and almost groaned at the taste of the young boy.

"You know Harry, I've been wanting to do this for ages. You are so tempting...Too tempting really. I can finally see how Alpha is so obessed with you, or why Valium has feelings for you." Trent pressed his lips against Harry's once more before ripping at the boys clothes, wanting to see the little lithe body that would soon be under him. Trent, honestly, didn't care that the boy would be taken without his consent. But he wanted him, and so he shall have him, simple as that!

"Please...Stop." Harry pleaded, his whispery voice slightly louder in volume.

"Ha! Now why, little one, would I stop if I'm enjoying this so much?" Trent dragged his nails down the little, slightly toned, chest of Harry, tracing a light pink nipple while he was at it. The older boy was entranced as the pink nipple budded up, going hard in the cold, and his ministrations. "Oh so responsive my dear boy!" Trent hummed lightly before licking down the chest, once again tracing both pink nipples, and down into his navel.

Trent was about to pull the pants from the boy, but the snap of branches sounded twenty feet away from the pair. "Fuck. I'll be back little one, I'll make sure of that!" And he pressed one more kiss to Harry's bruised lips, before running deeper into the forest that would conceal him.

**Attempted rape finished!**

Fenrir growled then a loud howl sounded from his throat, his feet carrying him to his mate, who was curled up half naked against a tree, whimpering. "Fenrir. Where are you? Why didn't you help me?" was the muttter, slightly stuttered, voicing of his small one. Fenrir gave a cry of pain and threw himself at his mate, lifting him into his arms, and rubbing small, soothing circles against him back. Harry knew it was his older mate that picked him up and cradled him against his broad chest, Fenrir was always gentle with him, always there for him.

_Well he wasn't there to save you completely from that horrid man_! his thoughts were against him at the moment and he looked up into Fenrir's grey-blue amber ringed eyes, that were filled with as much sorrow as his own. And, of course, he forgave Fenrir for not being there sooner. He was the love of his life, of course he would always be forgiven.

"Azulia, Valium take your team out and find him. Bring him back alive...I want to fucking rip that motherfucker to small itty bitty pieces..NOW!" Fenrir couldn't control his shakes of anger as he ran his mate back into village. "Harry, oh Harry, don't you worry..I will never let you out of my sights. I love you Harry. I will always protect you from now on. Shh my dear. Sleep, for when you wake up nothing will ever be the same again."

His whispers were comforting to the small trembling form, he curled himself more trying to catch more of Fenrir's body heat. The older wolf set him down and was about to leave when a small hand grabbed onto his, stopping him. "Please don't leave me. When ever I close my eyes I see his face!"

Fenrir listened to his mate and laid himself out next to him, and when Harry was cuddling into his chest asleeped, that was when he wept. He cried like a new born lamb and wouldn't stop because he had put his mate in danger by ever even leaving his mate in such disgusting hands.

Fenrir buried his face into his mates hair and sniffed at his scent, the mixture of sweet and dark undertones calming him down. He was calm enough to slip into a light sleeping state, arms around his mate protectively.

* * *

><p>It had been four years since his little boy had been kidnapped by a pack of werewolves, the Order thought it was for a ransom at first, or to give the boy to the Dark Lord, but no. Everything that they thought, until now, were stupid, wasteless ideals. That was until Remus Lupin, a werewolf on the light side turned by <em>the<em> Fenrir Greyback(one of the most wanted werewolves in history, he enjoyed turning kids into the moons children!), was thinking about the werewolf pack that Fenrir was in control of, most of the men in the pack were unmated and any one of them could have taken Harry...

Remus was sure one of the males Fenrir's pack could have kidnapped the boy, that is until he walked around the swing set that Harry was on most of the time, and the breeze of the summer day wafted in, bringing in the smell of olding werewolf. Remus, one of the child's godparents, almost fell to his knees and cried when the smell of Fenrir Greyback floated into his nostrils, tears welled into his eyes, and he apparated to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow.

"James, Lily...I have bad news." Remus said in his quiet, almost whispery voice.

"What is it Remus?" Lily said, dabbing her eyes for the tenth time that morning.

"I'm afraid..It isn't just any male in Greyback's pack...It's Greyback himself. Fenrir Greyback stole your child and will in the some time future will mate with him." Lily cried out at the words bursting into tears, while James clenched his fist in his hand and growled almost.

"Well we must get our son back! He must be alive if Fenrir has to mate with him! He needs Harry alive!" James yelled standing up suddenly, pacing about the room.

"We will James! We will!" Sirius Black, another one of Harry's godparents, yelled his head in his hands, looking down at his feet, not wanting anyone to know of the tears that started to well slowly into his eyes.

Remus sighed, they really, _really_ didn't know what they were up against.

* * *

><p>Trent ran, he knew where to go. He knew if that stupid Alpha of his tried to stop his mating with the boy he would go to <em>him<em>. Not many people dared to speak his name but Trent wasn't afraid of him, or his fucker of an Alpha.

Trent was sly, cunning, a true Slytherin, and like any Slytherin he got what he wanted. And at the moment with an aching erection and nothing to fuck, he was angry, and his woren out feet carried him to gates of a large darkness coated manor. And as he was about to wrench the gates open, a man appeared, he seemd young with long, almost white blonde hair, a thin nose, and high cheekbones, with thick silver eyes. He wasn't as tall as Trent but he would be tall compared to any normal sized man.

"The masters been waiting for you. Follow me." the man's voice was trimmed, sharp and to the point. And Trent did as commanded and followed the white-blonde man, his heavy footfalls the only sound in the quiet manor, expect for the distant screams, somewhere on the manor someone was being tortured.

Trent was lead into a office, a dark leather couch was in the corner and a deep wooded desk in the center, and there sat a man that was so distorted, Trent had trouble looking upon his stark white face, he had no nose just two slits like a snake, no lips just a mouth, the werewolf could see the outline of the veins running through his head, and neck. His eyes though..That's what stopped Trent dead in his tracks. They were red, like the blood flowing in his veins. He was a dressed in a set of deep maroon robes, they were finely tailored and he looked quite smug, his no lips pulled up into an almost...smile?

"Voldemort."

* * *

><p>I think I really must be evil! Haha, who loved it? Tell me please. Review, review, review!<p>

I will not be updating like this much but I wanted to give you this because I couldn't stop writing and thought you guys deserved to _Devour _this chapter. Kinda angsty, but it will get better!..The next chapter skips three years for Harry and Fenrir will start(kind of) there sexual relationship!

REVIEW.  
>REVIEW,.,<br>REVIEW(BITCHES):3 pretty pretty please babes!

Thanks again loves...Oh and this is a pretty long chapter, so be happies! And some me some love! Please don't make me begg!


	4. Chapter Three!

Hello again! Pleased with everyone's reviews(expect for Lakini). I wanted everyone to know that I named Valium after me, for I was to be named Valium before my father decided Vanna was a better name(though I do not think so!), and I want to have a representation of myself in almost all my OC's. Van sprouts from my own name Vanna! Azulia is my middle name and I decided to put that name in here, and that name stems for the word Azul, the french word for blue! And I do in fact know that Valium is a drug..I like the sound of the name and just so people know, valium is also a decribing word for a very light blue. Hope you know that!...And the naming of my OC's shouldn't be such a big deal to you(Lakini!), pay attention to the yummy Fenrir/Harry shit, though the OC's make up alot of the character's in this..Soo, if you are bothered by my "shitty random character namings" then leave your bullshit in your stupid minds, and do not review on my story! Thanks! Flames are used as my feet rests...Feet rests that get heavily peed on by my Pomii Randolf!

Now lets get on with this shit!

I do not own Harry Potter...That beautiful bitch Rowling does!...Grr damn her...At least I get to play with her characters!...Haha, no one can sue me, I do not get money from writing this peoples!

Warnings! For chapter: Some sexual happenings! Harry us finally 13..which means the sexual relationship will be started! Chan, language(cunt, cock, dick, faggot, shitlicker, etc.), and some violence...Oh and some minor(major! haha!) weirdness!

And this chapter is kinda short for its the introduction into Fenrir and Harry's sexual happenings! Sooo this is just smut! Yummy, delicious, smutt!..But no full lemon!..But still yummy smut that will have butterflies fluttering around in your stomach to then be punched into dust to then start up again floating down to your navel and going lower till it slipped around your nook's!...That was fucking weird as hell..and I'm sorry for that whole creep fest that just happened...Sooo yeahh!...Oh and a little check up on our one of our OC's!

I am pleased of the show we have for you delicious folks out there!

_Enjoy, and I hope you Devour every bite! And I hope you review, lovves!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

_Three more years later!_

Harry was happily content snuggling up to his mate, Fenrir, the silver haired werewolf licking his pale neck lightly. It had been three years, since Trent left the pack, and Fenrir proclaimed that no one was to touch his mate but himself, if they loved there lives in the pack. Fenrir was protective, most mates would have been. Harry actually felt slightly aroused when his mate got possesive. It was quite the scene to see Fenrir show his domiance over the boy, yelling for no reason, kissing him sense-less then, licking and marking his neck, leaving bite marks and bruises behind. Not only was Fenrir protective he wouldn't let Harry four feet away from his side, never letting his eyes off of the dark haired, inkling beauty.

Fenrir had managed to handle his urges to mate with the boy with small touches, but as the boy got older, taller, growing in _every_ way, he just couldn't stop himself from enjoying his mates new body. The older man had yet to fully mate with him, much to his inner-wolves dismay, but he would search his bodys nooks, licking and sucking, teaching the younger. Harry had grown into quite the sexual angel! Fenrir's teaching had done the boy quite well, he repeated the actions displayed on him to the older, giving the pleasure that he had received.

Harry moaned suddenly as Fenrir bit into his already bruised neck, he arched his back into the older werewolf, licking his pale red lips. Fenrir nibbled down his chest, stopping to lick at both his nipples, sucking each one into his mouth then pulling back to blow cool breath on the rising buds. Fenrir chuckled when Harry moaned louder closing his striking green eyes, bucking his hips at the older man. The werewolf's tongue trailed down the pale chest, swirling inside the boy's belly-button, to then dip slightly into his underwear, teasing him. Fenrir pulled back not giving the boy what he wanted.

"Feny! You are such a tease!" Harry whined and pulled himself up onto his elbows, to look at the smirking werewolf. "Well two can play at that game..." Harry latched his lips to Fenrir's brodding muscled chest, leaving hickey's everywhere those full lips touched. The younger's mouth sucked till he was right above the elder's cock, lapping at silver pubes. "Do you want it Feny?" Fenrir growled, his hand gripped the youngers hair tightly, pulling lightly. Chuckling, Harry took Fenrir's snarl as an answer and trailed his tongue to the werewolf's manhood, large in girth and length, most definatly a monster cock!

Harry suckled on the tip of Fenrir's length like it was a lollipop, his tongue running over the slit, he went down on him a bit farther, taking the large werewolf's monster of a dick deeper into his bliss mouth. Harry liked the salty almost bitter taste of the dick that he had grown to _love_. Taking more cock into his mouth, Harry swallowed around it, then hummed lightly, knowing Fenrir would go insane and reach his orgasm soon. Fenrir groaned when his mate took his dick further into his mouth, swallowing and humming, and he gripped the boy's hair tighter. He wouldn't fuck his face yet, the boy was too young for that...But next year, he would know the rough sadistic pleasure that Fenrir would give him.

Harry fit about half of Fenrir's cock into his mouth when he was deep-throating the elder, sucking in his cheeks and swallowing, he gagged, more length slipping down his throat. When Harry pulled back his breath ran over the spit covered head of the purpling dick, and he leaned down slightly, running a pink tongue around the base. The younger nipped the elder's balls lightly, licking after, then ran his tongue from the base to the tip, the slit oozing pre-come, waiting from the pleasure of coming. Harry suckled the head once more into his mouth, his right hand wrapped around the rest of Fenrir's large manhood, moving up and down, jerking the werewolf into orgasm.

Fenrir knew he wouldn't last long with his mate wanking and sucking him off, his little one sure did learn well. Or he was just a _really_ good teacher... Harry was bringing him closer and closer, groaning he thrust his dick into his mate's mouth slightly. Harry smiled around the head of Fenrir's cock and took a little more into his mouth, his hand going faster, squeezing a few times. Fenrir threw his head back and growled lowly, and burst his load into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away swallowing the thick white come down his throat, some of the white substance hitting him in the eyes, splattered on his cheek, and going in his hair. Fenrir sighed and looked down at his beautiful come covered boy.

"You truly are a man's best wet dream, Harry." at the words Harry blushed, he wiped the come from his face and chest, crawling up toward Fenrir, cuddling in with his large arms wrapped around him.

"Shut up..."

* * *

><p>Van did not know why everyone was so obbessed with the small human boy that was there Alpha's mate. He was beautiful for a child, yes but he was just a child. A child that shouldn't have been exposed to this world that he really didn't belong in. Fenrir had already exposed the boy to the sexual world, and Van knew more than anyone else that Fenrir was not one for that sweet innocent <em>"love making"<em> he liked it rough and fast. He was a sadist, plain and simple, he loved the pain that he cause everyone. And Van felt sorry for the young boy. Mother Moon only knows the horror's that boy had seen. Van saw them at the young mates age and would never wish that pain on anyone.

Van was planning on taking the boy back to his parents and severing the ties that he had with his Alpha. Van was sick and tired of Fenrir abusing young boys. Fenrir and Van had a long, hate filled relationship. Fenrir was the one that made Van into the monster than he was now. Van hated the life of the werewolf, and he had ever since he's first full-moon at the age of ten. Van prayed to the Mother Moon that Harry was safe witht the harsh Alpha. Ever since Trent tried to rape the young boy, Fenrir wouldn't let him out of his sight, which made it hard for Van to take the boy to his parents.

Those parents deserved to know that there little boy was safe and sound, that the seven years that he was gone that he wasn't in harms way and that he was alive! And Van would, some how, get that boy to the parents that loved him so.

The werewolf had already set up a meeting with the parents to tell him of his plan and to tell them of the years the boy spent, how much Harry had grown. He was ready to tell them everything; well mostly everything, everything up to the sexual wonders that the two have been through. Van was going to save this boy if it was the last thing he ever did...And it probably was going to be the last thing he ever did.

* * *

><p>Well there it is...So this was just a filler chapter. The next one will be much longer and will have Voldie in it! With a bit of Trent and Van. Some Valium and Azulia. And of course FENRIR AND HARRRYY!<p>

How'd you like the smut? Was it nicee? Review Review Review! Pleaseeee!


	5. Chapter Four The real one! Yay!

I am surprised and very happy with the out come of my hostageness. Only two people damned me to hell! WOO that's a record!..So here you are my loves! All for you beautiful people. And I will never hold my story for ransom again I swear. And I said for people to not give me the whole just update and write for yourself shit but hey people did and I still don't care!

Oh and thank you to my wonderful sister for betaing this: Jenna! Love you girll! 3 This also has a rather darker Fenrir than what I've been writing..So without a mate crazy Fenrir ish coming to play...*dies of orgasming!*

Warnings for Chapter: minor violence, yelling, language, smutness!, slight chan...umm kinginess!

Enjoy! Loverss.

* * *

><p>The Potters had been without their child for a long, <em>long<em> time and when the time of his fifteenth birthday came around, they were on edge, and biting at the bit. For on his birthday when he would turn fifteen, he would then be fully mated to the Alpha of the largest werewolf pack in England. But what the older werewolf did not know that one of his own had been sneaking information to the Potters, giving them hope to live on day by day. His name was Van and they had been meeting with him for two months now. The middle-aged werewolf, around the age of 35, had contacted them with news of their little boy. They boy that had grown so big. Lily gazed as the pictures the werewolf gave them, boasting that he little boy was so handsome, that he had become a lovely young man! While James looked on with a "like father like son" remark.

Harry had grown from the small four foot six year old to a 5'11 fourteen year old, with wavy uncut black hair messy like his fathers, his green eyes bright with his smiling happy face. Lily and James was confused in that fact, the happy part of course. Why would Harry be happy with a murderous werewolf bent on having sex with him? Well that is untill Van told them the full story on how Harry was truly Fenrir's mate, which made him happy.

But that surely didn't make the Potter's happy. Or Dumbledork-Dumbledore happy for that matter. Harry was going to be his weapon to fight off the ever rising Dark Lord. And it was heard that Fenrir and the Dark Lord had been having contact. But that rumour was brought down by Van who got everyone straight on what was going on. Sure Harry was happy but he was a child and children did not deserve to be brought into the world of the werewolf.

Van was bitten by Fenrir when he was a little boy, and he knew that the older werewolf had a taste for the younger ones. Which in Van's mind was disgusting! But he was bitten and had been a werewolf ever since. He was walking home his friends house, age 11, and Fenrir stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk and offered him some sweets. Van was taught the don't talk to strangers and told him to get the fuck away from him and tried to go around him. Fenrir grinned at him nastily and scooped him up his teeth sinking into his neck. Van could remember it like it was yesterday. It was the most terrifing moment of his life-no wait that was his first full moon. And when he shifted into his werewolf form, the cracking of his bones molding into the shape of a young wolf was horrible! But Van told the Potter's his story and was now of the "Light side". He was a "reformed" werewolf_. Yeah as if_! Van thought when Dumble-fucker placed his hand on the werewolf's shoulder and told him he was doing good! But on to the story...

_Flashback:_

_Van was happy, as he merrily walked down the sidewalk a skip in his step. It was getting dark out the clouds covering the halfed moon that night. The boy had spent his time at his friend Jameson's house, the two were closer than blood, and would do anything for each other. But that was besides the point...Van was suppose to be home hours ago but he couldn't will himself to listen to his mother and go home. He wanted to stay at his friends house for hours and hours on end. He loved the time they spent together. Jameson was two years older than Van, and taught his so many things! Van would blush brightly when he thought of the things they did together. Chuckling lightly, Van stopped at a light post to catch his waning breath, and closed his eyes slightly, taking in the darkness behind his eyelids. _

_And when he opened his eyes a man with long silver hair with black running through the threads, was in his way, blocking all escapes. Van got all wide eyed as his pinkish-red iris's connected with a pair of grey-blue-amber ringed ones, the burning colors swirling into each other. The man appeared to be young, was handsome, with his angled scruffed chin, to his grinning lips, the shade a light red, his teeth blindingly white in the darkness. "Hello little one." his voice was ruff like the rest of his features, he wore a plain black shirt with holey dark washed jeans. "And why would a small thing like you be out at such a late hour? Sneaking around at such a young age, how naughty." _

_Van knew that the man could pick his small form up easily, the man was about six' four or six' five in height, and had rippling muscles everywhere Van could see. It scared Van, but he would never admitt that! "The wolf's got your tongue it seems. How bout I take it instead sweet one?" chuckling to himself the man snatched Van's arm in a tight bone crushing grip. Van narrowed his pink-red eyes and growled slightly, no one had ever treated him like this, only Jameson could touch him! "Get the fuck off me you fucking weirdo!" the innocent, all loving Van had gone and was replaced with a snappy bitch of a boy. "Tut tut. You shouldn't be cussing out your elders young one. I'll teach you a lesson you will forever regret!" the man scooped Van into his arms and bit into his neck like butter his canines sharp and unforgiving, slicing the boy like a knife. Van felt tear gather in his eyes and he gasped, choked on the scream that was building up into his throat. _

_When the man pulled back, blood ran from his lips and with a feral smile, and a laugh he, with the boy in tow, disappeared into the night._

_End Flashback!_

But Van didn't mind being a werewolf, for there were its perks, he just didn't like Fenrir. And really who would?

* * *

><p>Harry threw his head back with pure agony as Fenrir took his manhood into his mouth sucking harshly, his thick, slicked, long fingers probbing his insides. "Oh Gods! Please Fen, please let me come!" Harry bucked his hips with the thrust's meeting each and every one the werewolf, hitting his prostate every time. The younger moaned deliciously and with another thrust of Fenrir's fingers came inside Fenrir's mouth. The elder smiled around the cock and swallowed the white sticky substance he mate produced.<p>

"Damn." was the only word the smaller being could say as the other laughed wrapped his thick muscled arm around the boy. "I am good aren't I?"

"Heh, I've had better."

"You better fucking take that back."

"Hey! If it's the truth then it's the truth!"

Fenrir was about to protest when he grinned quite devilishly, his amber ringed eyes glinting evilly. "Fe-" Harry was cut off by Fenrir sliding down his body, giving his dick a quick lick, then surrounding the boy's sore fingered hole with his tongue. Harry moaned in pleasure and arched up into him. The werewolf laughed out right when he pulled back then his tongue was circling his asshole once more, slicking up the entrance beautifully. And then a finger joined that tongue.

That finger slide slowly inside the puckered hole and it sucked the thick digit right to its depths. "Such a whore Harry." Fenrir started to quicken his pace of fingering the boy once more, hitting his bundle of nerves each thrust, Harry seeing sparks with every brush or bumb. Moaning couldn't even describe the cries coming from Harry's pink lipped, red tongued mouth. Fenrir was determinded to make him come from just fingering him.

"Oh please Fen touch me! Touch me please Feny!" Harry screamed and tears of pleasure slid down his face, he wanted to come so bad! It was all too much.

"Nope! Not until you take back your comment!"

Harry arched once more when Fenrir added another thick saliva covered finger, hitting his nerves twice as hard. "Fine. I was kidding, you-uh!-will always-oh fuck-be the best-oh my gods let me come!-Fen!"

Fenrir smirked and with a chuckle wrapped a large fist around Harry's aching cock, tugging up and down in time with the thrust's to the boys prostate. Harry was going to lose-and with one last scream/moan he lost his load into the werewolf's hand.

"You do know I was joking right!"

"Oh I know!"

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort thought himself pretty clever the past four years that he had Trent of his "side". Trent was easy to control and had been his spy on the light side for quite a time. The werewolf was so caught up on having that boy that he would do anything. Kill anyone. And he did everything the Dark Lord commanded. But of course there was the fact that he, himself, was deeply obsessed with the boy. He was interesting, and would be the light to his ever changing darkness. Yes, even the Dark Lord wanted companionship with the boy.<p>

Many, including himself, thought the boy had a charm put on him at a young age to have every male he caught with his deep never ending green eyes, would fall in love with him. Or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't have him and he wanted him. But all in all he wanted to possess he body and soul, mind and heart.

And one way or another he would get him. Consent or not.

* * *

><p>Harry and Fenrir(mostly Harry) got dressed and headed out into the work camps, checking out who was doing what and if they were doing right. Fenrir still would not let Harry out of his sight, his arm was always wrapped around his shoulders, digging the smaller boy into his side. Harry would smile and wave at the people he knew while Fenrir would glare at them, for even looking at his mate. He knew that everyone Harry interacted with were now mated. Ever Dema the shy submissive had found a dominate mate he loved. He and Harry remained friends and talked on a daily basis. Every was settling down and mating, but of course he had to wait another year..Well at least, Fenrir thought, he could make his mate come over and over again in pleasure. And for that he was proud!<p>

And then he's mood turned sour as he caught Van walking toward them, his pink-red eyes amber ringed, caught his in a haughty glare. But they softened as he gazed upon the small boy clinging to his chest. "Hello Harry, Alpha! Alpha, John has gained news of well his son, and the uprising of the Dark Lord...We know where _he_ is." Van said quickly, whispering not wanting Harry to hear the conversation.

Fenrir froze in rage and once again pride for his pack, and with a hurried, "Watch Harry!" he dashed away, throwing Harry into Van's arms. He would finally be able to rip the motherfuckers dick from him and rape him with it!

Van smirked to himself. He felt rather evil at the moment, though he was working for the light side he did have his devil moments!...Like now, he was staring at the boy in his arms like he would a deer on the hunt of the full moon. Harry knew the gaze like no other, Fenrir was just looking at Harry with those same eyes.

"Come Harry, it's time to go home." And with that Van took arm tightly into his muscled arms and whisked him away.

* * *

><p>Oh shit...Well this isn't going to end well...Alright review please. Reviewers get Harry covered in chocolate with Fenrir licking it off.<p>

*dies of chocolate licking werewolves!*

Love ittt!

Tell me what you think and enjoyy! Love yous!


	6. Chapter FIVE! had some trouble with it!

Sorry for the lateness, I had major writers block. Which, by the way, sucks! But as updates go, since I'm back in school my chapters will be up every week on Saturday or Sunday. So weekly updates...WOO!

I'm planing for this story to end at chapter fifteen or sixteen. So we have a long way to go! Hope you guys are ready for this action, drama, and kinda tearful chapter! Harry and his parents are going to reunite...It's going to be kinda hard on everyone, but James and Lily are going to surprise us all. OH anddd I don't know the whole actual lay out of the Potter's home and what the furnishing's are and I am too lazy to check them so I will just make them up...haha.

Warnings for the Chapter: Cussing(majorly), references to Harry and Fenrir's sexual relationship, uhhh tissues? Oh and Fenrir's angerr..and killing! HAHA! annnd some Voldie creepiness!

Enjoy. And please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Harry, was pissed. The rage that bubbled inside him was intense, deep and brewing slowly. He was going to burst any minute. Van had just stolen him from, the only thing that really made him feel alive, his one, his only, his mate. Van's arms were wrapped around Harry, keeping him from running off. They were standing at the door of the house he _use_ to live in. This place held no meaning for him anymore, his parents lived there but that meant nothing! All he wanted was to get back to his mate, and spend the rest of his life with him.

Van rang the doorbell on the small london home and waited patiently with the Potter's son in his arms. He could tell Harry was filled with anger, he didn't want to be here with his parents... "At least act like you love them will you dear boy?" Van whispered in Harry's ear, as he heard the lock on the door unlatch and Lily Potter's voice yelling, 'coming!' in her sweet tender, always motherly voice.

When Lily threw the door open and saw her boy in Van's arm, his emerald eyes filled to the brim with rage, she knew she was going to faint. Her boy had grown so much, his hair like the blackest night, he towered over her at around five-foot-nine-inches, and he's skin had a lightly tanned complexion. He was perfection in her eyes...Well expect for that stomach curlding sneer plastered on his face, and his hands balled up like he was ready to knock out the werewolf behind him.

"Oh Merlin...My baby! Van, you brought me my baby boy!" Lily screeched and launched her self at the pair, tears streaming themselves down her pale rose cheeks. She latched onto Harry in a mind blowing hug, which Harry actually did respond to. He may have not remembered his parents that well, but he did love his mommy. For she was his one and only mother. She and Fenrir were the only people that truly knew him, even if Lily hadn't _known_ him as long.

"Hi momma." Harry breathed in her ear, his eyes also welling with tears. "I've missed you mommy. So much." Lily sobbed at that and tightened her hold into a death grip. She pulled him inside the home, Van following along like a lost puppy.

"Lily, dear, what is all this yellin-" James' sentence was cut-off by his choke cry as he saw his wife wrapped around his son, crying all over his shirt. The older man bound across the room and took both his wife and son into his arms, squeezing them both to his chest. Harry didn't remember a thing about his dad, but he let the man hug him anyway.

After the three let go and wiped eachother's tears, they all(Van included) sat in the large living room. The two velvety soft couches and love-seat were plushy and a dark blue in color, they went along with the dark oak coffee table, and the same colored seete. Harry sat in the love-seat alone while James, and Lily were on the couch across from Harry, and Van was seated at the one-seater couch which was positioned in between the two pieces of furniture.

Even though the house had a nice comfy aura around it, Harry still didn't feel comfortable. The home he use to live in didn't bring back memories that would make him want to stay. He didn't know why but the yearning in his stomach was tearing him apart from the inside out. He needed to get back to Fenrir soon or he would go insane, slowly. Harry didn't know much about the mating complex but he knew he wanted his Feny back! His father stared at him, pride hiden in his eyes, while his mother was still crying looking at him like he was a ghost.

James turned to look at Van, who looked rather smug, and said, "Thank you so much Van, you've helped us through this tough time!"

"Of course, James, it was my pleasure. I had to do what I thought what was right." Van smirked rather devilishly.

Harry blanched...Van actually was helping them all along, and brought him here with a purpose.."Wait a minute now! You kidnapped me from my mate because my parents wanted to fucking see me! Now Van good for fucking you, you fucking coward! Fen would have let me see them anytime ya know right? He isn't some monster you dumbfuck! He may be a werewolf, as is Van, but he would never hurt me! He's done so much for me! I love him."

"You LOVE that fucking killer?" James looked at his son in a slightly new light, the pride slowly fading away to be replaced with disgust. Van was watching the pair with interest, his smirk still brillant against his face. Lily was just looked down, thinking, _how could my own son love his kidnapper? _"Yes, _father_, I love Fenrir Greyback very much and theres nothing you can fucking do about it mkay?" Harry snapped, glaring at the person he once, at the age of six, called daddy.

"You know nothing of him do you my dear boy?" Van asked lightly, his amber ringed pink eyes amused. "He is my mate I know enough!"

"Actually, my boy, you know nothing. Now sit yourself down in that loveseat and listen to me," Van paused so Harry could sit then continued, "Listen, boy, Fenrir may be a nice, thoughtful _mate_. But as a person Fenrir as been known for some nasty things. You do not know of the fact that he use to turn children so they would grow up hating wizards! He kidnapped me, molested me, then when I thought I was going to finally die he turned me. Bit into my neck and waited, watched me being conmused by the fire of the change! He's raped and murder, women and girls, men and boys! And trust me he didn't stop killing just because you came into the picture. He can stop the rape because he has you satisfying his sexual urges." The Potter's both cringed, not wanting to think about their son having _gay_ sex. "But he will not stop killing. Where do you think he goes when your done sucking him off? He fullfil he bloodlust!" As Van finished he was panting, his anger reflecting in his now fully golden eyes.

"I do not care what is in his past or what he has done or is doing. Nothing will make me waver from him!" Harry stated violently, but the rebellion fire in his eyes was dying down with the thought of Fenrir murdering a little boy who looked like him. "And if it was the wolf's plan in action you would have been raped on the spot, I hope you know."

"But he had enough control to restrain himself. I love him Lily, James, Van...I truly do. And nothing you say or do will make me not...So I'm sorry I have to do this..."

* * *

><p>Fenrir was very upset to say the least. He was going to burst from the flow of werewolf energy coursing through his veins. He hated Van. And he couldn't wait to sink his fangs into his flesh, tearing the middle aged werewolf apart. Fenrir wanted to see the light leave <em>his<em> eyes, the blood spurting from place to place as he took a strange, almost sick, pleasure of ridding the world of the disgusting being that would dare take his mate away from him. He was going to go insane with the rage that was in his blood. He wanted to his Harry _right_ now!

"Did you find anything that would be traced to where my mate is?" He asked, Valium, his nose in the air snifffing around catching the scent of human. But not just any human, Fenrir's human. The pink hair were was one of the best trackers in his pack, he would be used as such. Valium nodded his head and in a snap of his long fingers he was transforming into his werewolf form. He's bones snapped into place and his jaw reformed, his body enlongaining. Fur sprouted all over his pale flesh covering the large pink streaked wolf. The wolf was large with a bulking frame and long white, slightly yellowing, fangs sharp as knives. His eyes were fuly amber, no other color bleeding through the strong willed iris. His fur was black as the night with stong imprints and streaks of bright pink. His paws were the size of Fenrir's head, and the head even more massive.

Fenrir nodded at him quickly and jerked his head to the north, "Lets go.."

Valium lead the way, following the scent of Harry, Fenrir beside him the whole way. _I really hope I've got this right..Fen's gonna kill me if I haven't! _

* * *

><p>Alright thats it for now! Until next time please review! And no flamers! If you have nothing nice to write then to not fucking write it at all!<p>

XOXO! Enjoyyy!


	7. Up for adoption!

Well guys, I am sorry to say that I am putting this story up for adoption! If you are interested in using writing this story then please send me a PM kay? I am sorry for dragging this out for so long. It's just my life is a little crazy right now and I can't focus on this story and I think you guys deserve to see this finished and beautiful!

So if you want it PM or review. Thanks and sorry people.

XOXO,

Kingyy.


	8. NEW AUTHORRR! 3

Hey guys, I'm excited to say that I've got someone to write my story for meeee! Azrael Vek Chaosblood! Is the new author! He's workin' on the story now so be prepared guys thanks!

XOXO

KINGY! 3


End file.
